winglessfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Petriarch
|camera=Canon 550D |genre=Supernatural drama |length=6:54 |setting=*Princetown *Plymouth |link= |previous=''How to Lose Friends & Assassinate People'' |next=''Sons of Moorland'' }} Petriarch is the twenty-sixth short production from Wingless Films, and was released on March 21, 2012. Directed by Jim Elton and Tom Menary, the film stars Tom as a son visiting his father (Mike Kinsey) in a hospice, having discovered the power of the Petriarch to apparently view visions of the father's healthy and happy future. Petriarch was shot on location in and around Plymouth and Dartmoor with the assistance of Mike Kinsey and Rick Stear. Synopsis "Arriving at the bedside of his father (Mike Kinsey), the son (Tom Menary) has reason to be hopeful. He believes his father's condition will not continue to dominate his life, and endeavours to explain his spark of inspiration. A visit to the Petriarch, an archway of standing stones in the wilderness, has provided the answers, and possibly the key to his father's well-being.... except prophecy is a difficult thing to make sense of." Credits Cast *The Son .... Tom Menary *The Father .... Mike Kinsey Crew *Jim Elton **Co-creator and co-director **Cinematographer **Co-editor *Tom Menary **Co-creator, writer and co-director **Co-editor **Music composer *Mike Kinsey **Location supervisor *Rick Stear **Location scouting **Location photography Production and release Petriarch was inspired by photographs taken by Rick Stear of an abandoned archway in the Ernesettle area of Plymouth. The script was written on February 16, and location scouting was conducted by Tom, Jim and Rick at the arch on February 21. Filming began at the same location on February 28, when scenes involving the Petriarch were shot along with the final scene at the riverside. Scenes with Mike Kinsey were shot on March 5 at The Oratory bed and breakfast in Princetown, Dartmoor. Editing began on March 6, and was completed on the day before release. The film, initially referred to as The Archway, was given the title Petriarch during the editing process. The original score was completed on March 15. Music The original score to Petriarch was composed by Tom Menary. The soundtrack uses two primary themes, the Father's Theme and the Petriarch Theme. The former is an established musical motif, introduced in Darkness to represent the narrator's father, and was intended for use in the Sunrise project. It appears here as the introductory music, and is most prominently featured during the Petriarch visions sequence. The Petriarch Theme is introduced during the son's travel montage, and reappears in the latter half of the film, as well as in a variant form over the end credits. The soundtrack was released alongside the film on March 21, 2012 as a digital album on Bandcamp. Trivia The film's title, as well as that of the iconic archway itself, is a play on the term "patriarch", linking it to the character of the father, with "petri" (from the Latin, petro) meaning "rock" or "stone"."petro-" on Dictionary.com External links * * *"Filming" photo gallery on facebook *"MAD MOVIE MAKERS" photo gallery on facebook References Category:Petriarch Category:2012 films